Jewels in the sea
by Midnight MoonXX
Summary: Anna a princess dreaming of something better than what meets the eye yet ruthless as her father. Remy from pickpocket to prince. Throw in an angry dark goddess along and lets see how this story goes shall we? go along for the ride if ya dare.. may add other couples maybe...
1. Chapter 1

_**Midnite- ok well this is my shot at a ROMY story I was having a hard time trying to figure out where I wanted to put this story but since Rogue never met Gambit in Wolverine and the X-men I think it would be a better place to put my story. I apologize in advance to my horrible writing and mistakes which are bound to be in here, but I'm not exactly a pro meaning I'm not exactly going to try to even write accents. **_

_**The story is in the 1800s most likely during the time of pirating and such hence the summary, but the way I'll write is the modern way. Uhh and I don't own anything unfortunately. So let's give this a go shall we. **_

_If you see this text it means you're not blind just kidding… the first few chapters are going to be italicized meaning they are memories/dreams … ok now on to the story._

_**Wait one more thing this is a bit AU ok that's kind of obvious but still…now you can proceed.**_

**Beginning of an adventure?**

_Waves crash against wood causing the ship to rock. Waves that are the color of blue and green glisten against the sun. Aboard is a girl of complexion pale against the sun and auburn hair with to stubborn snow white bangs framing her still young face wearing a black and green dress bringing out her Emeralds she calls eyes. A girl no older than the rays of the sun she is. _

"Anna get away from the wall dear we don't want any accidents now." A stern yet caring voice called out interrupting her daydream. The voice belongs to a woman with short hair and pale complexion.

"But nana-"

"No buts Anna your mother wants you home by noon and we still have many errands to attend to." She interrupted.

"Just a few minutes then Irene I'll promise I'll catch up you know I can and I've never dare to break a promise never." Anna pleaded. "Fine, but do not be too long we haven't got all day little one." Finally giving in Irene moved slowly to the next errand. With one last longing look over the sea wall into the docks filled with foreign ship Anna quickly scrambled to catch up to Irene.

_One day I'll be out there sailing my own ship with a mighty crew of my own, but until then I'll settle with dreaming._

_Later that night Anna would dream of the sea…_

Meanwhile…

Sand, it can feel so good between his toes, so warm during the day and cool during the evening. Water dampens the sand feeling moist and cool against his bare feet. Now however makes it rather difficult to maneuver out of danger. "Thief, come back here you little runt!" yelled one of his pursers. "We mean no harm kid!" yelled another.

_Yeah right I wasn't born yesterday._ The boy just sped up and soon enough he had managed to hide himself in the docks filled with giant ships. He strolled out -when he made sure no one was following him- without a glance behind him. Next thing he knew a hand had grabbed him out of the dark. His 'instincts' hadn't kicked in… weird. His instincts right now were to run and fight, but because of his small frame and lack of energy from both running from danger and lack of proper food the older man easily restrained him.

"Boy do not fear or fight me I am no enemy nor friend…yet." The stranger spoke. The boy settled but still stood tense. "That's better now I have come to offer you a proposition how would you like to join _moi___and my family eh? It's not every day someone manages to pickpocket the king of thieves." The man chuckled.

The boy tensed even more if that's possible and his eyes widened. How had he managed to get himself in this predicament? His stomach gave out an animalistic like growl…oh that's right that's why. How had he- him a scrawny little boy- manage to steal from the master and head of the most powerful guild around. Everybody know not to steal from these men even he knew not to tango with the big dogs yet out of desperation of hunger he gave in and stolen from those men.

He should've listened to his brain instead of his stomach like the way he had. Now he might end up dead if he does not agree to this man's proposition. "How 'bout it boy eh you would have your own room and meals all you have to do is accept to be in _moi__ et ma_ family." The man spoke.

"_Oui__._" The word was out before he had a chance to think about the consequences of what would be in it for the king of thieves. Even though the boy couldn't see the man he knew the master was smirking.

"Very well then _ma_ name is Jean Luc but you may call me _Mon____père_. Cause you be _Mon__ petite_ _fils___now. And your name be?" the king asked.

"_Je __m'appelle_ Gambit _mais___you be _ma __père_ so you may call _moi_ Remy." The small boy spoke. "Very well then Remy how do you like the sound of Remy LeBeau?" The boy's chest fluttered he had just made a family, but one thing bothered Remy.

"_Mais_ aren't you afraid of _ma____yeux_?" Remy asked uncertain.

"What be the problem you ain't blind now are you boy?"

"Non-"

"Then how Jean Luc sees it you fine by _moi___now let's go home eh?"

Both father and son made their way to the castle the man called home.

That night Remy went to sleep in peace and comfort for the first time in his life.

_**Midnite- ok short but hey it's just a pilot chapter depending on how many reviews I get I will continue sorry about my French but I only know a few phrases here in there.**_

_**Moi- me**_

_**Et- and**_

_**Ma-my**_

_**Mon- mine**_

_**Oui- yes**_

_**Non- no**_

_**Pere- father**_

_**Petite- small or little**_

_**Fils- son**_

_**Yuex- eyes **_

_**Mais- but**_

_**Je m'appelle- my name is**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Midnite- Bonjour mon amies I'm back for now I'm sorry about the updates taking forever, but I have exams and tomorrow is my last day yuppy! Anyways on to the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own cheesecake well not anymore since I ate the last piece a while ago… anyways I don't own the X-Men pity really…**_

* * *

**Touched**

Few years later…

The rays of sunlight shone through the castle's windows causing a small sleeping form to shift. The form shifted to cover its self-up with the covers only to find them tangled up. The form grunted and struggled with the blankets in just a few more tries the form would win the battle with the blankets. Thud! ''Ouch!"

The form fell to the cold floor. A girl about 10 years old with long auburn hair in a flimsy white night gown- rudely awaken might she add- now lay sprawled on the floor. After a while she finally understood that it was indeed morning and she had to get up.

She reluctantly scrambled to her feet and ran out to the halls only to find she was the only resident awake. Deciding it best to go wake up her papa she ran towards her parent's room. Her bare feet made a slight click but otherwise she ran silently through the empty corridors. When she finally made it to her parent's room she went to knock, but heard their voices arguing.

"Logan you know she will be of an age where she must marry-"

"Yes I know Raven but now isn't that time she is still young she needs to live her life-"

"I agree-"

"You do?"

"I do but with a husband to guide her!"

"You know perfectly well Anna can take care of herself and she is too young-"

"Ha! Young? Girls at thirteen are already made mothers."

"True, but she is only ten!"

"Yes, but she must start taking suitors!"

She had heard enough quickly without catching their attention she scampered back to her room. Once she arrived she quickly changed into a thin gauzy dress since that was the quickest thing to get into. Without caring for shoes she ran to the closest exit and ran down to the shore nearby. Luckily for her, her father also shared the same opinion of the sea, so her father of course had chosen the fortress due to not only its safety and beauty but also since it was close to the beach.

She ran until her little bare feet hit the cool, moist sand. She stood still watching the morning sun settle and letting the breeze play with her auburn locks. When the sun finally made it to its highest peak marking midday she ran. Hearing her name being called out closer she sped up ignoring the squawking seagulls, the sharp shells piercing her bare feet, and the yelling from her parents or most likely the servants sent to find her.

"Anna, mistress!"

"My lady!"

"Don't!"

"Come back!"

She had been spotted but she continued her race with the wind. 'That's exactly what I want to do to never come back!' she thought. She however knew the reality no matter how far and how long she ran away she would have to come back. At some point she would go back, but not now anyway.

The water splashed when she finally made it to the ocean. The ocean is always her salvation no matter the time of day. She waddled as fast as she could deep into the water then swimming out as far as she could. Breathing in a deep breath she dived down underwater her dress weighing her down.

She was not used to swimming with a dress, but she just ignored the extra weight and kept swimming until she made it through to her favorite spot- an underwater cave. All she had to do in order to get there is swim through a coral reef. Easy enough she did this task so many times she lost count. She moves through with ease until her dress gets caught.

At first she doesn't panic trying to get loose that is until she feels a bit dizzy and little spots of lights start dancing through her vision. Fear started to seep into her knowing that if she didn't get out of there soon she would either drown or something worse. The coral reef is a rather dangerous place due to the fact that predators seem rather fond of the reefs.

She tugs and feels the cloth slowly ripping and this encourages her to pull harder. That is until movement caught her attention. Though the saltiness of the water stings her eyes causing her sight to be rather hazy she manages to see the shape of the creature she was trying to keep away from.

She pulls harder desperately clawing at the fabric caught onto the reef. Due to the lack of oxygen she was feeling rather weakened, but somehow managed to pull free. As soon as the restraint was gone she kicked her feet desperately trying to get away. She managed to get away from the overgrown fish with the sharp array of many teeth.

Unfortunately, due to the adrenaline pumping through her she hadn't felt the now gushing cut and her frantic swimming caught the attention of the demonic fish. She somehow managed to swim into the underwater cavern and breaking into the surface she desperately gasped for air. Taking a huge gulp of breath she coughed. Relief soaked into her she had made it. All she had to do now all she had to do was make it over to the edge of the rocky land in her secret place.

She swam bobbing up and down in the water until her fingertips grazed the rough surface. Relief was bliss by now she had made it safely. That is until she felt herself get pulled roughly down. She quickly took in a deep breath before returning down under. She managed to somewhat turn herself around only to meet the eyes of a cold heartless murderer. The predatory gaze only a creature experienced in killing in cold blood could have.

The most feared creature in the underwater terrain and the underwater world's most feared predator had gotten her by her leg. She had heard stories about this creature and none ended too pretty. They call the creature shark. When her shock subsided somewhat she decides it was time to fight back.

Pounding with all her might on the shark's nose the girl desperately tried to free herself. The initial shack was starting to fade into yet another dose of adrenaline. She fought back with all her might, but the overgrown fish wouldn't budge. She clawed at his nose, but to no avail. She could hear blood pounding and the annoying lights came back to cloud her vision with the horrible dance routine. Then a thought struck her.

'Of course why hadn't I thought of this before? Oh right because I haven't been able to think!' she thought to herself.

She reached around her neck to feel the necklace her father had given her. She had forgotten she had it due to never taking it off. It was tooth of a wolf shaped into an arrowhead like knife. Her mother of course had disapproved and had even taken it, but she being rather sneaky she had managed to get it back. She wore secretly and out of sight underneath the ridiculous curtains her mother calls dresses and is always put into.

She felt a sharp tug pulling her out of her daze. Without giving it anymore thought she pulled the necklace off breaking the little string that held it. She struck the tooth into the eye of the shark and when it loosened its hold she pulled it out again and sunk it into the little slits she happened to see. Immediately it let go and quickly without thought she swam up.

Just a few seconds more and she would make it. Just a little bit more. Her little hand reached upwards almost reaching the surface. She kicked a few more times and finally her fingertips broke to the surface. She gave one more kick, but it was not enough. She felt herself heavy and she slowly sunk back down.

How had she made it so far out into the ocean? She couldn't remember. All she knew was it sure was peaceful. Sure all the things she was taught would be going to waste. Her secret training with her father would have all been in vain. Oh her father her sweet, loving father.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_Anna was running through the forest. She had just got back from running with some wolves. Sure wolves are dangerous, but the pups are just too cute and as long as she didn't do something to threaten the wolves then she wouldn't get hurt. The pups were easy to convince, but the older wolves were a bit more challenging, but she had earned their trust._

_Making sure no one saw her she promptly climbed the grape vine that led to her window. As soon as her feet hi the cold floor of her room she quickly went to get dressed into an acceptable dress-according to her mother. She put on a short-sleeved, almost floor-length, yellow dress, an annoying bodice and a petite coat. She hid her breeches and loose shirt she managed to 'borrow' from the servant's laundry._

_The worst part of her wardrobe however is not the dress or the bodice or the coat but the little very pinched and uncomfortable shoes are. Reluctantly she pulled them on and scurried over to her father's office. When she arrived she found the door ajar and without thinking slipped inside._

_There in the center of the spacious room sat her father wearing a loose long-sleeved white shirt- very similar to the one she had on earlier, except hers was hiding under the blankets her mother calls winter coats- and riding breeches with riding boots. _

_He sat cowering over what she recognized as her father's favorite planning toy-a chess board. Tip toeing to where her father sat very concentrated on his 'planning' and walking behind him she made to scare him. Slowly very slowly she outstretched her little hand and inched painfully slow and was a few inches from touching his shoulder…_

"_You know Anna, it's rude to come in without permission or announcing yourself young lady." He said without even acknowledging her. "How do you do that?" she asked ignoring her father's scolding. She had been so close this time! Yet somehow every time she went to scare him he'd always beat her to it._

"_Do what Anna?" he asked._

"_You know when you already know when someone oh never mind! What are you doing papa?" she asked suddenly curious. _

"_Strategizing."_

"_How?" she asked curiously. _

"_Come here and I'll show you, but under one condition."_

_The girl walks over to her father cautiously and finally asks, "What condition?" _

_She slides into the chair across from her father and looks directly at him. He looks up finally meeting her eyes for the first time since she arrived and smiles. "The condition is that I'll teach you, but not a single word to your mother about it got it?"_

"_Of course." She smiles back and they begin to 'strategize'. After a few plays it seemed they were at a match and Anna's eyes were sparkling at the thought of finally winning a game. However her father had wanted to show her something he learned when he was away._

_He took one of his most important pieces and put in the path of danger. Of course Anna pounced at the piece knowing it was a very important chess piece. 'I wonder why he would purposely put himself in this position?' the thought crept at her mind and just as fast as it had appeared it went away. She was winning and that was all she cared about at that instance._

_However after a few more moves she stood dumbfounded at the way her father had played her. "What was that?" she questioned clearly annoyed by the way she crossed her arms across her chest. She had been so close!_

"_What?" he asked faking innocence. _

"_That move!" she demanded exasperatedly frowning. _

"_Gambit or __Gambetto__-"_

"_Gambetto__? As in the Italian correct?" she interrupted curiously. _

"_Again Anna it is rude to interrupt especially when I'm explaining unless you don't want to know, but yes actually Italy was where I learned your mother teaching you etiquette or-"_

"_Am I interrupting something?" a voice- they both flinched at- interrupted._

"_Now I know where she gets it." Her father mumbled before turning to greet his wife._

"_What did you say? You know how much I hate when people mumble!" the voice belonged to Raven his wife unfortunately. Like her name her appearance matches the said bird. Her hair slick raven black yet short and her eyes coal black sometimes though he saw her differently, but it was probably all in his head._

"_I said good day wife." He corrected. _

"_Well, what were you two up to?" she asked impatiently._

"_I just came to welcome papa back home mother." Anna answered coolly._

"_Is that so?'' Raven contemplated. _

"_Yes Raven the child is telling the truth. Right Anna we had a fun conversation."_

"_Yes papa we sure did." Anna smiled._

"_Anna what have I told you? You are to be a proper lady and ladies do ot have conversations with men! And you Logan should not encourage her! It's a rather nasty habit she has now!" Raven dramatically threw her hands up._

"_But mother you talk to papa all the time, so that means you aren't a proper lady right?" Anna questioned._

_Raven stood silent for a while trying to pick her jaw up from the ground. "You- uh- that's different!" _

_Logan and Anna just stood there watching Raven throw a rather unladylike fit. When she finally calmed down she barged out of the room and as soon as they were sure that Raven was out of hearing range they simultaneously burst out laughing. _

_After the calmed down, Logan proceeded to tell Anna about his trip and sailing on a ship._

"_Anna I brought you a little gift, but you must keep it out of sight especially from your mother understood?"_

"_Yes papa." She answered excited._

_Reaching into his coat he pulled out a glistening white tooth shaped dagger hanging on a chord. "Whoa papa that ain't nothing like a tooth I've ever seen! It's wonderful!" She admired it until her father slipped it around her neck and started speaking._

"_You know your mother doesn't like it when you speak that way, but then again she doesn't seem to like anything." Logan sighed. "To answer- what I think was a question- the dagger is made of a special tooth. The tooth comes from a legendary creature which everyone- well almost everyone- fears-"_

"_A wolf?" she interrupted._

_Logan sighs and then chuckles. "You are as impatient as me little one and curious too, but the answer is both yes and no. You see before you interrupt I'm going to tell you a story about the moon and her wolverine…."_

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

She remembered when after she heard the story she quickly scampered off into her room, but was stopped by Raven. Raven somehow had known she had the necklace and had snatched it away. No actually not snatched she had almost killed her too steal her necklace. That encounter made her fear Raven for the first time and the last time she ever acknowledge Raven as a mother. She can still feel the stinging on her cheek when she was slapped so hard her cheek bled.

The sudden ability to breathe brought her back from her revenue. She quickly seized into a fit of coughing and spurting water out. She had finally ceased coughing when a voice spoke up.

"Anna Marie welcome to my sanctuary." A voice ringed in her ears, but she couldn't see anyone. What she did see was beyond gorgeous, so beautiful the place seemed she started to wonder if she was in heaven. It was an aqua blue world with coral shaped furniture and beautifully glowing sea stars that serve as lights. A chandelier with crystals and sea stars to serve as the candles dangled from the aquatic ceiling and giant clams were positioned as chairs around a rock like table.

Pearls and other gems from the sea were embedded in the walls of the place making the place bright like a lighthouse. That's when she saw a woman in beautiful white coming towards her. "Child I see you have been severely harmed I am terribly sorry and I hope you accept my apology." Spoke the woman.

"Where am I? Who are you? Am I dead?" Anna asked mesmerized.

"You are strong little one and very courageous as well as curious." The woman laughed. "But to answer your questions you are in a place many used to live in Atlantis as many people know as the lost city and I am Ororo alias Storm and no you are not dead. Not yet anyway. Look at you child you are almost carcass please let me heal you."

Anna looked at her legs only to see them bloody and mangled and her whole lower self was bloody and so were her hands. "Are you a goddess?" she asked.

"Why do you ask child?"

"Because there is no way I will live unless by magic." Anna answered painfully aware that her adrenaline had dispersed leaving behind all the pain she hadn't felt while struggling for her life.

"I am a witch and I guess you could say I am a goddess I will let you live child, but you must repay your debt when the time arrives princess. This may be my domain but my twin goddess the Phoenix won't be so happy I have saved you, but I cannot let an innocent such as yourself die because of a fit she had." She sighed and brought Anna onto a clam bed.

"I am sorry, but this is going to be very painful my dear, but do keep awake as much as possible if you don't I think I might lose you okay." With that said she began a very painful but effective procedure.

Anna is a strong girl and she didn't cry out until the very end of the procedure. Tears had escaped and she had gripped the bed so hard she had cut open her hands, but the cuts seemed to heal instantly and then all went black.

Storm sighed the pain had been too much for the girl yet she hadn't passed out or cried out until the end. She knew she had made the right choice. Even though the Phoenix wouldn't be happy with her at all she couldn't let a child die because of her anger towards her father.

She looked down at the girl completely healed and normal looking except for two pearl white streaks in her hair that had appeared while the treatment had occurred. Now everyone who would see her would know she was touched. Asleep the girl looked like an angel, but she knew the truth under her appearance hides the soul of a courageous warrior.

She moved away one of the girl's streaks and admired her beauty. "For a human girl you are one beautiful and courageous soul." She said out loud thinking about someone who reminded her very much of her. "When you awaken you will remember nothing of your visit here." She said sadly.

She quickly sent for some dolphins to lay her as close to shore as possible. She walked back to her lonesome kingdom.

* * *

_**Midnight-okay very long but hey I owed it to you guys I know I didn't put a thing about Remy and sorry for that, but the next chapter is all him and the one after will be when they grow up maybe so stay tune ohh and show some love to the review button please….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Midnite- I want to thank all my reviewers it means alot cause it gives me confidence to continue on! THANK YA'LLS!**_

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing.**

* * *

**Just another day…**

* * *

The sun was at its peak and a breeze blow from the ocean nearby and all was calm in the little village. There were noblemen walking with their so called friends and there were servants buying what was needed for the homes they served at. All was peaceful…that is until the sound of yelling disrupted the peace.

"Thief!"

"Come back here you street rat!" Yells echoed through the market.

A boy of about 14 years of age ran and made his way through the busy merchants at their stands. His auburn hair hiding his face yet he was still able to see made his way through the maze of people knocking down some 'obstacles' and earning yells from nearby merchants.

After a few more turns he made it to the outskirts of the town and into a nearby forest and he slowed to a walk thinking of how he made those grown men fools. Sure he had a nice life and all now that he had a family in a high society, but once a thief always a thief. Besides his family actually encouraged his activities and actually train him to be the best.

Apparently he still needed the practice he had been so close this time! He had actually managed to walk a few feet away from the men he stole from before one of decided to wise up and check his pockets after he had 'accidentally' bumped into them.

'Oh well there's always tomorrow.' He thought with a groan. Just another day… He walked into the forest without much of a thought until he heard someone following him. He quickened his pace in order to make it out of the tricky woods, but was thrown and held by the throat on a tree. He looked to see two very angry looking men. One was currently holding a dagger to his throat and the other a sword pointing uh down uh there.

'All this for a little bag of cash?' he thought. "Give us what belongs to us boy or else your little street friends won't even be able to put all of you back together for a proper burial." The one with the dagger threaten while the other chuckled at his companion's sick joke.

The boy wasn't afraid though anyone else in his position would probably be crying and begging for mercy, but that just wasn't his style. Instead he just shrugged. "Alright we warned ya boy." The holder of the dagger and probably the leader warned. Why was he doing this again? Jean Luc that's why.

He felt the tip of the dagger start to have more pressure into his neck. "Eh why not get his pretty face a lil scratch first." The other man spoke for once. "Not a bad idea actually." The other answered making the pressure in his neck to disappear only to have the stinging go near his face.

The man in charge held the boys head up by his hair and he moved aside his bangs giving the two scoundrels a view of his deformation.

"What the bloody hell is that mate?" the man holding the sword cried out in fear. The other who was holding him threw his face into the ground as if holding the boy would give him some incurable disease. "Ya demon!"

"Kill him!"

"Why don't ya?"

"Cause I'm the leader you worthless pig!"

While both men argued the boy tried to get away only to have a heavy foot stomp on his back. "Where'd ya think ya going ya demon?" the man with the dagger yelled. He felt a harsh kick in his stomach and ribs. He tried to clutch his stomach, but almost had both his hands broken by the men's harsh kicks.

He groaned and spit up some crimson blood. He was sure this would be the end, but suddenly there was no more kicking and the pain started fade a bit. He heard struggling and then two loud thuds as two bodies fell. He was in too much pain to try to look up.

There were lights dancing in his vision and the last thing he heard before blacking out were voices that belonged to boys about his age maybe.

"We should take him to her she'll know what to do."

"I guess we have no choice now let's go."

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_He walked behind the man who called himself the king of thieves and the leader of one of the most feared guilds around. The mansion was huge and was well hidden in the swamps. No one would ever suspect someone to live out in the bayou with so many dangerous animals. _

_The man opened the doors and led the boy to a room where a boy a little older than him and a girl around his age stood getting scolded by an older lady in a uniform. "Bonjour Ma __famille__!" the man greeted._

"_Bonjour Jean Luc." The woman and the girl greeted. "Bonjour __père__." The boy spoke. "I want ya'll to meet someone-"the man moved to show the very shy and dirty boy. "This be Mon petite fils now his name be Remy. Go on boy greet ya're new __famille__." The man introduced. _

_The boy kept his head down and in a small voice spoke out. "Bonjour..." "Don't be afraid boy look at em." Jean Luc encouraged. "Don't be scared child we be ya're new famille might as well get to know us." The woman spoke. Remy didn't want to scare them, but he also didn't want to be rude to the man who took him as his own. Slowly and reluctantly raised his gaze and heard the collective gasp as they all saw his eyes and reflexively he put his head back down._

"_Désole__.'' He apologized._

"_No need for that child ya're with famille now ya don't have to hide from us." The woman reassured. "I'm Tante Mattie and the boy over 'ere be ya're __ferré__ Henri and that be a famille friend she be Mercy." The woman said while pointing at the boy and girl. They both waved and then after some getting to know each other conversation Jean Luc sent Mercy home and Henri to bed leaving him with Tante._

"_Follow me Remy I'll find ya a nice bed to sleep in tonight and for the rest of ya're days here." The woman said and Remy followed. For the first time in years the boy slept in peace._

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

Pain was something Remy was used to no not Remy…Gambit. Like his alias he had given up a lot in order to keep his loved ones pain and agony is something Gambit was used to by now, but never had he felt that he swallowed burning embers.

Even though he kept drifting in and out of consciousness he was still able to pick apart at whoever was helping him list off his injuries and at the moment the list was not good.

"He punctured his lung when one of his ribs broke."

"His kidney is also failing it's a wonder he hasn't died yet especially with the main artery leading to the heart in danger of over bleeding." A wise voice listed.

"Hank, will he make it?" another younger voice asked.

"No-"

"WHAT?" two voices interrupted.

"Not unless she helps him." The older voice continued.

"Do you think she will?"

"I sure hope so Warren. Where exactly did you guys find him?"

"Outside the castle walls he was getting a beaten and well we kind of saved him." One of the younger voices answered.

"Uh Hank you're a healer a wizard is there really nothing you can do?"

"Not without the power of the goddess, but he will be forever in her debt."

"But they say the Dark Phoenix is merciless and she eats your soul if you don't pay your debt!" The two voices said in unison.

"I assure you that is all true-"

"WHAT?" the two voices shrieked.

"True nonsense pure myth my boys."

Two relieved sighs were heard. "Well Hank, go on call forth the goddess of chaos- the Dark Phoenix."

"No need I have come to have yet another debtor." A voice tangled between demonic male and female spoke. Gambit only heard her voice and he already felt his skin clammy and chill. He felt her presence when she came near him and then her touch on his forehead felt like an inferno lite on her trail of touch.

"Ahh Remy we meet again." The voice held recognition. Somehow Gambit knew this voice but from where?

"You are no use to me dead boy your mother didn't give her life for you just to die! You are in my debt now! Foolish woman your mother was she gave her life for yours in order for you to live without being in my debt, but it seems we meet again and this time you have two choices. One you die. Two you become in debt with me for eternity. So what will it be?" her touch left leaving him in chills behind her touch.

Die? He wasn't ready for death not yet. What of his new family? His mother she had made her sacrifice, but if he died she would have died in vain. Never had he have to gamble with the stakes so high and both his chances meant he would lose one way or another.

Did he really have the guts to die? Was anyone ever ready to be swept away by death?

"I'll give you a shot Gambit you die you will never know how it feels to truly live, but you will be reunited with your mother dearest. You live and you'll live a life but you will do my bidding, so do chose soon I haven't got all day and neither do you." The demonic voice of the goddess suggested.

He had to make his move and like his alias he would have to play a Gambit. He made up his mind. The goddess smirked and touched his skin leaving a blaze of fire in his skin.

"As you wish dear Gambit." Then the goddess disappeared leaving only an echo of her demonic laugh behind.

If he felt pain earlier then at the touch of the goddess he felt an unbearable agony and everything grew distant into oblivion.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_It was a pitch black night even the moon had decided to hide itself along with its fellow companions the stars. In the forest all had grown eerily quiet except for the high pitched screeching that broke through the silence. The screech came from inside a nearby cottage where a woman lay in a pool of blood._

_Many were attending the woman trying to help her bear her child and trying to calm her down. Outside stood a single lone figure dressed in black and using the night as her coat. The figure could be figured to be a woman dressed in black with a hood covering her blazing fiery red hair and covering half her face._

_Looking up and into the figure eyes you would forever be tormented until the end of your days for there were eyes should lay instead black holes with a blazing fire burning forever with angry and hate. With a finally cry heard from inside the figure made its way inside._

_As she walked by people stood frozen in place and before entering the room she heard a frantic woman. "What's wrong? Where's my baby? Is he okay I need to know why is everyone looking like that what's wrong?" Before anyone could even muster a way to tell the woman of her child the figure entered the room._

_Everyone froze but the already limp body of a baby and the mother. "Who are you? What do you want?" the woman asked upon seeing the figure dressed in black. The goddess smirked. All she needed was an axe and she could pass as death itself._

"_What I want?" she faked insult. "No Ms. It's what you want that matters." The goddess spoke scaring the already frantic woman. "What I want is my baby." The woman recovered. "Well sorry to tell you this, but he is dead however I have a proposition for you." She spoke again._

"_What kind of proposition?" the woman asked rather calmly. "Simple really your life for your baby you know the rules a life for a life." The goddess answered. "I…I…Fine I accept." The woman resigned. Easier than she originally thought the goddess mused. She took off her hood and gazed into the woman's eyes and lightly touched her heart. _

_The woman screamed, but no sound was heard instead an orangey red glow spread through the woman and a black mist rose which the goddess swallowed completely. After the deed was done the woman went limp and her eyes held no sign of life or soul._

_She walked over to the dead boy and breathes on the baby and soon there was a baby cry. The goddess touched the boy and smirked as she saw her sign appear on the boy. The boy had been touched. The goddess lay the wailing baby down and walked out the cottage disappearing into the night. All went back to normal inside the cottage._

_All except for the dead woman and the living child with the goddesses touch._

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

_**Midnite- there was Remy's part of the story that I missed last chapter next chapter will have both parts in the chapter just that I got a lot things to take care of sorry ohh and I'm probably making this a ROMY, XIETRO, JONDA, and others like LANCITTY, AMARTO, and maybe JUBILAY not sure on the last pairings yet but whateves, but i need feedback so i can know where i'm heading with this pleassseee! Like always R&R…(No its not REMY and ROGUE it stands for read and review jk) seriously though please review I need some feedback thanks.**_


End file.
